Accidental Marriage
by SM.Hime
Summary: Miku and Len's class decided to have a celebration.Miku ends up getting drunk.Len gets stuck with taking her home but momentarily decides to stay in her house.The next morning her parents see the shocking image and decide that they must get married!
1. Terrible Night

**SM: Hi everyone! I'm back with another Len X Miku story!  
>L: Hey aren't you going to continue your other stories?<br>M: She will dummy…I will hate SoulMaka if she won't.  
>SM: Come on guys, I just don't want to let this idea stuck in my head so-<br>L: Okay-okay! I get it now ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Chap. 1 – Terrible Night  
><strong>

**Miku's POV**

It was a peaceful day here at Vocaloid High but weird thing happened lately when that blondie boy transferred here.

"~Len-kun you're so cute!"  
>"~Len…I love you!"<p>

Seriously these girls won't stop flirting with that blondie boy.

"Miku-chan! Looking at Len-kun again?" My friend Luka started this conversation again.

"Luka, how many times do I have to tell you? I'm not interested with him." I replied.

"But I always saw you staring at him." Luka said with a playful tone.

"I'm not! There's nothing special to him anyways. He looks like a kid and he seriously is not my type. I like someone that treats me like a princess and saves me in danger. I like to have my knight shining armor." My eyes sparkled for a moment there.

"I'm not sure that's what you wanted to say Miku." Luka said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.  
>"Oh nothing~ I just want you to remind all the things you said to Len-kun." Luka smirked.<p>

Seriously, I don' get her. 

**Normal POV**

Then the teacher suddenly arrived with such a happy face.

"Everyone, I want to announce that our class won as the best class ever!" The teacher announced that all of the students except Miku shouted with joy.  
><em>'Come to think of it if it's teacher, he would celebrate.'<em> Miku thought.

"Because of this, we're going to celebrate! Let's go to a restaurant!" Their teacher said and all of the students yell in agreement.

'_Just as I thought.'_ Miku sighed.

**. . . . . .****Restaurant**** . . . . . .**

"Let's order some _sake!_" Their teacher said.

"Um…teacher, we're still minors and we shouldn't drink _sake._" Miku said.

"Oh come on Miku, it's not that we're going to get drunk. A little _sake _won't hurt right." Luka said as she handed Miku some _sake_.

"Uh…I-guess…" Miku said and took the _sake _and drank it.

"What about you Len? You should drink too!" Gakupo handed him some _sak_e.

"Uh…I'm sorry, I can't. I don't drink alcohol." Len said.

"Suit yourself." Gakupo said and drank his _sake_.

**5 minutes later...**

****Everybody was now drunk but the person who was drunk the most was Miku.  
>"Hey Len, you should take Miku home." Luka said who was drunk.<p>

"Wha-What? ! Why me? !" Len blushed.

"You're house is only a block away from Miku's house and you're the only one who's closer to Miku's house beside you're not drunk, are you?" Luka said.

"Uh…I guess I have no choice then, but what about you and others?" Len asked.

"Don't worry my house is near and these guys aren't THAT drunk." Luka said.  
>"Ah…okay. We should get going then." Len said as he grabbed Miku and carried her in bridal style.<p>

"Oh yeah, here take it. It's Miku's home address." Luka gave Len a paper containing Miku's address.  
>"Thank you." Len grabbed the paper and went out.<br>"Afuuu…What are you doing…fuu" Miku asked who was drunk.  
>"I'm going to take you home." Len replied.<br>"I don't wanna go home…aafuuu!" Miku struggled.  
>"Hatsune-san, don't move. You're still drunk." Len held Miku tightly.<br>Then suddenly Miku fainted.  
>"Hatsune-san? Hatsune-san! Don't worry, we're almost near." Len said.<p>

Finally Len was now in front of Miku's house. He was about to knock but noticed that the door was open. Len didn't mind why the door was opened, he need to get Miku rest.

Len laid Miku at her bedroom and was about to leave when Miku pulled him close.  
>"W-Wah! What are you doing Hatsune-san?" Len blushed.<p>

"Len-kun you're really cute~ afuuu." Miku said that made Len blushed more.

"Hatsune-san I'm going home now." Len said but Miku tightened her grip.  
>"Don't leave me." Miku said it cutely that made Len blushed again.<br>Miku suddenly took her school uniform off leaving only her underwear.  
>"What are you doing? !" Len blushed in crimson red.<br>"It's so hot afuuu…You need to took your clothes too afuu…'" Miku said and suddenly took off Len's button.  
>"Nooo! ! ! ! !" Len yelled.<p>

**. . . . . ****Morning**** . . . . .**

"Miku, we're home." Miku's parents finally arrived from work.

Miku's mother opened her room and her eyes widened.  
>"Eeeeekkk! ! ! !" Miku's mother yelled.<p>

"What is it honey?" Miku's father came running toward her room.  
>"WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED? !" Miku's father yelled too.<br>In the room, they saw Miku in her underwear and Len half naked together in the bed.  
>"What's the noise all about?" Len and Miku waked up.<p>

"Y-You…" Miku's father glared at them.  
>"YOUSHOULD TAKE RESPONSIBILITY OF THIS! ! ! !" Miku's father yelled.<p>

**~END**

**SM: Yay! I'm done!  
>M: y-YAY!<br>L: Care to review?  
>SM: PLEASE REVIEW and tell me what do you think of my story.<strong>


	2. Just Get Married!

**SM: Hey guys sorry for the late update. My mother didn't let me use the computer so…**

**M: So please forgive her.**

**L: Ok let's just ENJOY THE STORY!**

**Chap. 2 – Just Get Married!**

Bells are ringing from the church. A couple will be married today.

"Do you Len Kagamine take Miku Hatsune as your lawfully wedded wife? In sickness and in health till death, do you apart?" The priest said.

Len was sweating, his chest is beating fast and his breathing became hard obviously that he's nervous.

**Flashback 5 days ago**

"Both of you are going to get married 5 days from now." Len's father explained.

"WHAT? ! " Miku and Len yelled in surprise.

"What are you talking about? Don't just go deciding things on your own dad!" Len yelled.

"It's not ONLY me who decided this. Even Hatsune's parents agreed. This is the result for your own foolishness Len!" Len's father yelled back.

"How many times do I have to say? Last night was a misunderstanding!" Len explained.

"Misunderstanding? We saw you sleeping with our daughter half naked!" Miku's father yelled.

"STOP IT! Please it isn't Len's fault, it's my fault. If I haven't been drunk then this wouldn't be happening right now." Miku frowned.

"Whether you like it or not both of you will still be marrying!" Len's father said.

**End of Flashback**

Len looked around.

He saw his father who was glaring at him, makes him uncomfortable.

Miku's mother and his mother were crying but Miku's father remained calm.

Then he looked at Miku, she looks serious.

Then lastly he looked at the priest.

"Y-yes…" Len answered.

"I now announced you husband and wife!" The priest announced.

Everyone clapped their hands and congratulate the young wedded couple.

They saw their parents were sighing in relief.

After then, they went to their reception.

Len who was still uncomfortable with his father's glaring.

Miku was still silent and serious.

They went to the hotel near the beach after their reception for their honeymoon which their parents arranged before the marriage.

'Seriously I can't believe how they did all of this in only 5 days.' Len thought and was a bit amazed.

"S-sorry…" Miku murmured.

"Huh?" Len leaned closer to hear what she's saying.

"I'm so sorry…It's my fault that you were forced to be married with a girl like me." Miku cried.

"It's alright. It's my fault, if only I stopped them from forcing us to marry this wouldn't be happening right now." Len said.

Len hugged Miku to comfort her. Miku's eyes widened.

"Sorry…" Len said as he hugged Miku tightly.

Miku hugged him back.

"Don't cry. I know we could find a way to handle this." Len said as he wiped Miku's tears.

"Len…promise me that you won't tell anybody that we're married." Miku said.

"Promise…" Len said.

**~END**

**M: It's finished?**

**L: At least make it longer!**

**SM: Sorry, I can't do that.**

**M&L: Why?**

**SM: Because this scene only focused in the whole marriage thing so the continuation would be in the next chapter. So…PLEASE REVIEW! So that I will be inspired and I'll be able to get off this laziness.**

**PS sorry for the wrong grammars etc. (if I had one) I'm tired to edit it again .**

**(Thank you for reminding me Hanako about that last part eheheeh...I must be blind)  
><strong>


	3. We're  Back to School!

**SM: Tadaima…**

**L: You sound lazy today, huh?**

**M: How's school?  
>SM: WORST! It keeps me busy that I can't write my stories anymore!<br>L&M: ENJOY!**

**Chap. 3 – We're Back to School!**

Knock Knock! A knock from a door was heard within the room of the two sleeping couple.

"Nhnn…" Miku awaked from her sleep.

"Miku dear, are you there." Miku's mom yelled as she knocked the door.

"It's Mom! Len wake up!" Miku tried to wake Len up.

"Nhnn…what?" Len respond half asleep.

"Hurry up! It's Mom!" Miku and Len hurriedly cleaned up the futon at the floor which Len slept.

Yes, they were still in their hotel. Miku slept in the bed and Len slept at the floor that night. They're afraid that their parents would found out that they didn't get **that **well together because it may lead to more problems.

Len hurriedly climb in the bed with Miku and slept back.

"Come in mother." Miku said with a calm voice.

"~Oohh Gosh, I'm glad that both of you get along well with each other. I'm so proud of you." Miku's mom hugged her.

"U-uhh…y-yeah!" Miku faked a smile.

"Oops by the way, here are your uniforms and the car is already outside." Miku's mom gave Miku hers and Len's uniform.

'_Darn! I forget we're going to school today! And we've been gone for a week! What should I tell them?'_ Miku was troubled.

"See you later dear." And with that, Miku's mom left.

Ring! Ring! Miku's phone rang.

"Hello?" Miku answered.

"MIKU! I've been calling you for a week and you didn't answer! What happened? !" Luka yelled.

"Uh…yeah…there was a just sort of problem in our family that I needed to be gone in a week. Everything's fine now and I'll be going back to school." Miku lied.

"I'm glad your fine. Everyone's worried about you. By the way Len didn't came to school too." Luka said.

"I-I…d-don't know." Miku lied again.

"As far as I can remember all of as was drunk that night but you were the one who is drunk all among us and I told Len to send you home because he is the only one who isn't drunk…then I didn't see both of you." Luka explained.

'_Darn it! So it was you who cause this trouble!' _Miku was pissed.

"Oops, it's time! See you there at school! Bye!" Then Luka hung off.

Miku looked at the clock once again, she is be going to be late if she wouldn't be hurry.

Miku then hurriedly took a bath and dressed up with her school uniform.

She went inside the car and went to school forgetting about Len who was still sleeping.

"I have to go to school now! I don't want to be late!" Miku was hurrying.

"Ma'am, Mr. Kagamine is still-" The driver was cut off by Miku.

"DRIVE!" Miku yelled not listening to what the driver said.

She didn't care, she don't want to be late just because of that stupid marriage. Never once in her life that Miku had experienced being late and it wasn't in her dictionary.

Luckily, Miku just arrived in time.

"MIKU!" Luka suddenly pulled her into a hug.

"Luka, you're…suf-foc-a-ting m-me!" Miku said.

"Sorry…I just missed you, you know." Luka broke the hug.

After some chitchat, the class finally started.

Then, after a few minutes…

"Sorry I'm late!" Len finally arrived.

"Sit down, Kagamine! Seriously it's the first time you're late." The teacher said.

"I'm really sorry!" And with that Len went to his chairs and glared at Miku which she glared back.

After the class, Len approached Miku.

"Why did you leave me? ! I shouldn't have been late if you waked me up!" Len yelled.

"It's not my fault that you're late! If you don't want to be late you should have woke up early! Beside I don't want to be late just because of you!" Miku yelled back.

"Sound's like the lovers are quarreling." Gakupo said.

"Agree!" Luka agreed.

"WE ARE NOT LOVERS!" Miku and Len yelled while blushing.

"You two are blushing, did I hit the bulls eye?" Gakupo laugh.

"Shut up! I'm going home!" Len yelled and stormed off.

"Hmpf! Whatever!" Miku said angrily.

After Miku calmed down, she decided to go home.

She was shocked when Len and a car was waiting at her outside.

"What the heck is this?" Miku asked.

"Ask her!" Len pointed to a dark figure inside the car.

"Yo~ Miku-chan~" It turns out to be Rin.

"Who are you?" Miku asked.

"How rude of you Len, you didn't even introduced me to my sister-in-law" Rin pouted.

"Miku, this is Rin Kagamine my twin sister." Len introduced his sister to Miku.

"Eehh! You have a twin sister? !" Miku was shocked.

"By the way Miku-chan let's leave this aside. Now, both of you get in the car already ne~" Rin smiled.

Both of them entered the car.

Then after 15 minutes, they stopped in a front of a large house.

"And whose house is this?" Miku asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Rin smiled.

"It's going to be our house from now on." Len continued.

"EEEHHHH? !" Miku was surprised

**~END**

**SM: Yay! I can finally continue on writing my stories!**

**M: Yay! Isn't it great, Len?**

**L: Are you finished in your clearance yet?**

**SM: Nope =P**

**M&L: *face palm***

**SM: PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Our Own House

**SM: Heya! Everyone thank you for the reviews! I love you!**

**L: O.O**

**M: Thank you too! You made us extremely happy!**

**SM: Yup! Totally!**

**M: Well ENJOY! **

**Chap. 4 – Our Own House**

****_'Why do I have to live with this guy under the same roof? That's totally…insane!'_ Miku yelled at her thought as she glared at Len.

Len felt that Miku's glaring at him but he just tried to ignore it.

Rin was grinning happily as she clapped her hands as 50 maids immediately lined up in front of them.

"Welcome to your new house, Kagamine Len-sama and Kagamine Miku-sama." The maids greeted altogether.

"K-Kagamine Miku-sama?" Miku was surprised that she almost fainted.

"Of course, both of you are married so you are a 'Kagamine' now." Rin grinned.

"What the hell is this Rin? 50 maids, are you insane?" Len glared at Rin.

"Don't blame me! This isn't my doing, I was just only here to escort you to your new house and I because I want to see my sister-in-law. If you have any problem with your new house, call Dad!" Rin glared at Len only to find at them both glaring with each other.

"Um…It could be better if we all get along together." Miku tried to calm them both as she was nervous if it would cause a great fight between the twins.

"Of course Miku-chan~ I'm going now, I have more things to do ne~ See ya~" Rin grinned as she went back to her car and went.

Len dismissed the maids as the maids went back to their work.

Len grabbed his phone and call his dad regarding about the maids.

In one minute after the call a car arrived and the maid were taken away.

"I can't believe this! How can they do this? This is terrible" Miku was pacing back and forth awhile now.

"Calm down." Len tried to calm her down.

'_Wait a minute…' _Miku thought.

Miku stared at him then she suddenly ran upstairs.

'_What's wrong with her?' _Len thought.

"WHAA! ! !" Miku yelled as a loud 'thud' was heard.

"Miku!" Len hurriedly ran upstairs only to find Miku down the floor.

"What happened? Are you hurt?" Len asked worriedly.

"I'm fine. I only got a bruise at my ankle." Miku replied.

"Let me help you get up." Len reached out his hand for Miku.

Miku accepted his offer and took his hand. Len was going to pull her when a rat passed by that made Miku frightened.

"WHAA ! ! !" Miku yelled again.

Len outbalanced and fall down only to find both of them in an awkward position.

Len was now on top of Miku and there lips were only an inch away.

"Miku are you alright?" Len asked who is still unaware of their position.

"Ah…yeah…" Miku said who was blushing madly.

"That's good to hear." Len sighed in relief.

"Um…c-could you g-get off now?" Miku said.

"Eh?...EHH!" Len finally realized what position they are that made him blush more than Miku.

"S-Sorry!" Len immediately get off from Miku.

"It's alright." Miku tried to stand up but she can't, her ankle hurt too much for her to stand.

"I'll help you." Len carried Miku in bridal style.

"W-Wait a minute…" Miku was blushing again.

Len laid Miku into their bedroom and immediately went to get the medical kit.

Len came back with some ointment and band aid then he treat Miku's wound.

"You should be careful next time." Len said.

"It's none of your business…" Miku mumbled.

"Yes it is." Len answered.

"By the way, where did you get that wound?" Len asked.

"I thought maybe they put on some video camera in the house so I came looking. When I arrived upstairs, a rat passed by and it frightened me and then I slipped." Miku explained.

"Video Camera? Why would you think that there is a video camera here?" Len asked.

"That's because a few days before the marriage…I overheard my parents' conversation about building a house for us to live in and some video cameras." Miku replied.

Len only sighed as Miku pouted.

"Let's just go to sleep. I'm going to sleep in the guest room so don't worry." Len said as he walked towards the guest room.

Then a squeak from a rat was heard that made Miku shiver and ran toward Len not caring how her ankle still hurts.

She ran towards Len and hugged him.

"Don't leave me…" Miku said as tears escape from her eyes.

"What's wrong? Why are you crying?" Len asked as he wiped Miku's tears.

"Rat…" Miku said.

"Rat? Are you still scared of that rat?" Len asked as Miku nodded.

"The rat might come back to me. If you're here then you might scared the rat away." Miku said as Len laugh.

"What's so funny?" Miku asked.

"Nothing…let's just go to sleep." Len said.

Miku and Len laid in the bed as Len immediately fall to sleep and leaving Miku who was blushing madly as she saw Len's sleeping face. His face looks so peaceful. His mouth as slightly open and his blonde hair look so soft and silky. His sweet fragrant was all Miku could breathe in the atmosphere as if the air was the same as Len's fragrant.

'_How am I suppose to sleep if you're sleeping besides me? !" _Miku yelled through her mind.

She rolled to the other side facing away from Len.

'_I can't sleep! Concentrate Miku! Just imagine that you are sleeping without anyone besides you…' _Miku thought.

Len moved closer to Miku unconsciously made Miku feel more uncomfortable.

She could feel his breath in her neck mad Miku blush in crimson red.

'_I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE! ! ! !' _Miku yelled through her thoughts.

"Please, give me a break!" Miku mumbled.

**~END~**

**SM: I want to thanked my friend Winnie Jean and Ch0c0Chat0 for helping me think of ideas and especially I greatly appreciate all of you those who reviewed, you just made my day! =)**

**L: And you should stop spacing the whole day and try to update the story sooner.**

**SM: I'm not spacing around! I'm just…thinking…**

**M: Being an author sure takes a lot of time thinking…**

**SM: That's right! So I was really thankful for you guys on reviewing my story, it sure perked me up!**

**M: everyone don't forget, PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Vistors from Class? !

**SM: Yo! I'm sorry for the very very very very very late update .**

**Darn! I'm still pissed of the documents I wrote that was deleted by somebody! GRRR! I HATE YOU Mysterious Document Deleter! DDDIIIEEE!**

**Anyway…ENJOY!**

**Chap. 5 – A Visitor from Class? !**

Today is Tuesday (No Class)…

Len was sleeping like a log since they had no class.

*Yawn* Len yawned.

"Are you awake now?" Miku asked.

"Good Morning…" Len greeted Miku.

"Get up now! Even if there's no class, it doesn't mean that you can just sleep like a log there all day!" Miku scolded Len.

Len pouted and get off from his bed.

"The breakfast is already at the table." Miku said while blushing.

'_What's this? She's acting like she took the wedding too seriously' _Len thought.

"Stop staring at me would you!" Miku glared at Len.

"Ah..y-yeah." Len said as he walked down the dining room.

*Kring* Kring* the doorbell rings.

"I'll get it!" Len said.

Len walked towards the door while bringing his coffee with him.

"Yo!" Gakupo greeted.

"Good Morning!" Luka greeted.

Len was surprised that he accidentally chocked on his drinking coffee.

"What the hell are you guys in here? !" Len yelled.

"Len, who's that?" Miku asked while walking towards the door.

"OH MY GOSH! MIKU? !" Luka was shocked.

"What the-!" Gakupo was shocked.

"BOTH OF YOU ARE LIVING WITH EACH OTHER? !" Luka and Gakupo yelled together.

"N-no! It's not it! M-Miku was just umm…here to…umm…for a v-visit!" Len made an excuse while blushing in crimson red.

"Y-yeah! Th-that's right…hehe…" Miku said while also blushing in crimson red.

"…" Luka and Gakupo still felt suspicious between Len and Miku.

"C-come in!" Len said while Gakupo and Luka entered the house.

Luka and Gakupo sat in the living room while Miku served some tea.

"What are you two doing here?" Len asked.

"I was supposed to be visiting Miku at her house but she's nowhere there. When I asked her mother, she just gave me an address and told me I could find Miku here." Luka explained as she sipped her tea.

'_I'm glad mom didn't tell Luka that I already live here.'_ Miku sighed in relief.

"What about you Gakupo?" Miku asked.

"Same goes for me as Luka. I was visiting Len when her twin sister Rin told me that he moved out and then gave me the address. Accidentally, Luka and I met in front of this house." Gakupo explained.

"So what do you want from us?" Miku asked.

"Len, can I talk to you about something…privately." Gakupo asked.

"O-Of course." Len said as both of them headed upstairs.

"I going to go to the toilet." Luka said.

"Ah, it's this way." Miku pointed the white door in the corner near the kitchen.

"Wow…You know a lot of this house." Luka smirked.

"!"

"It's so unfortunate for you to visit Len, you know?"" Luka said.

"I…I was just thanking him for sending in my house when I was drunk." Miku smiled.

Meanwhile…

"What is it that you like to talk to me about?" Len asked Gakupo.

"It's about THAT." Gakupo replied.

"Ah, THAT…" Len said.

"Hey, is this your room?" Gakupo asked as he opened the door.

"Don't open the-" Len tried to stop Gakupo from opening the door but it was too late.

"WoW What a nice room! So neat!" Gakupo said.

Len just sighed.

Then Gakupo suddenly opened the closet.

"WHAT THE HELL! WHY ARE THERE WOMAN'S CLOTHES HERE! ?" Gakupo was shocked.

"T-that's! umm…my sister's clothes!" Len lied while blushing.

"'Why the heck is your sister's clothes in here? !" Gakupo asked.

It's none of your business!" Len yelled.

"Can it be? You're inlove with your sister? !" Gakupo's eyes widened.

"What the hell!" Len yelled with anger.

"Geez man, I was just joking!" Gakupo laugh.

"Well that's not funny!" Len said while glaring at Gakupo.

"Hey, why is there some girl's uniform here from our school? Your sister isn't from our school, right? There's no way these are your sister's clothes." Gakupo was confused.

"Stop browsing in _our_ closet already!" Len immediately closed the closet.

"_OUR _closet?" Gakupo asked.

"!"

"Something's weird from you lately…" Gakupo said.

'_Damn you Gakupo!' _Len sweat dropped.

"Come on! It's already time. You should go home now. Let's talk about THAT later. I have something important things to do." Len said while pushing Gakupo outside the room.

"But it's early yet!" Gakupo insist.

Len just ignored Gakupo and kept on pushing him into the living room.

"Something's really going on, I'm sure. Miku, If you have any problems just talk to me, okay." Luka smiled.

"Thanks Luka. But it's really fine. There's nothing going on." Miku lied.

"Oops! It's about time. I'm going to go now. Are you sure nothing's wrong?" Luka asked.

"Yes, I'm sure." Miku lied.

"Oh, are you going now Megurine-san?" Len asked.

"Yes, thank you for letting me in your house." Luka smiled.

"Your welcome, and please take Gakupo with you. I'm sure he'll love it." Len said while Gakupo blushed.

"Uh…okay…" Luka blushed.

Miku and Len waved their goodbyes until Luka and Gakupo were already far away.

"Thank goodness it's over!" Miku sighed in relief.

"Yeah, let's agree to never let them visit here again." Len said.

"Agree." Miku said.

AND THE DAY ENDED WITH THE TWO YOUNG COUPLES IN RELIEF.

**~END~**

**SM: Guys, thank you! THANK YOU for all of your reviews! It gave me a lot of idea. Please watch out for the next chapter! All of your recommendations for this fanfiction is really useful! THANK YOU!**

**M: SO if you have more recommendations, please review and tell us. It'll be really helpful.**

**L: But just don't overdo it.**

**SM: PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. When Jelousy Comes!

**SM: Hi Guys! I'm here again to update!**

**M: You seem like in the mood lately!**

**L: Are you in love?**

**SM: MADLY INLOVE!**

**M&L: To whom? !**

**SM: To…**

**M&L: To…?**

**SM: *faint***

**M: uh…**

**L: Well enjoy the story first while we try to resurrect her!**

**M: ENJOY!**

**Chap. 6 – When Jealousy Comes**

**Len's POV**

"Ne Len, wake up! Wake up!" I heard an angelic voice called.

As I opened my eyes, the angelic voice became demonic.

"What the hell Len! I've been trying to wake you up for like 20 minutes already!" Miku yelled with anger in her face.

"Eh? !" I was shocked but not because of Miku waking me up for 20 minutes but because she wouldn't naturally do this. Actually, she would just go to school without waking me up.

"Quit staring at me!" Miku blushed.

"Ah! We're going to be late!" I hurriedly took a shower and get dressed in my school uniform.

"Hurry up!" Miku yelled.

"Coming!" I yelled as I went downstairs.

"Aren't you going to eat your breakfast?" Miku asked worriedly.

"I would have eat if only we're not running late." I said.

There was a minute of silence as soon as we went outside.

"It's your fault that you woke up late." Miku pouted.

"Sorry…" I apologized.

"Here, I made you a bento!" Miku handed me her own-made bento while blushing madly.

I felt heat rising on my cheeks and then I realized that I was also blushing.

"You know how to make bento?" I asked.

"Isn't it impossible for me?" Miku looked mad.

I felt like I shouldn't have asked that.

**Normal POV**

"Yo! Hello, young newlywed couple!" A familiar voiced called out.

Len and Miku turned around to see that it was Rin who's in her car.

"How's your life being a husband Len?" Rin asked.

"SHUT UP!" Len was blushing and so as Miku.

"I'll be looking out for your progress, okay?" Rin giggled as she waved goodbye and signaled the driver to drive.

The two of them were silent until they arrived in front of the school gate.

"Then, I'll be going somewhere first. You go on without me." Len said as he run towards the other side of the school building.

Miku continued to walk into their classroom.

Then again, Miku noticed that Len's fangirls were increasing.

"Len, here cookies, I baked you some."

Miku noticed but tries to ignore it.

"Uhh…thanks…" Len thanked.

"Len, let's take a picture together!"

"Uhh…sure…" Len agreed but somehow he felt uncomfortable.

Miku's eyebrows twitched.

"Len, sign my autograph!"

Miku's blood started to boil.

"O-okay…" Len signed the autograph.

"Len, let's go on a date!"

Miku clenched her fist.

"Uhh…" Len was speechless.

"Len, please be my boyfriend!"

"Uhh…" Len really felt uncomfortrable.

Len took a quick glanced at Miku .

"!"

Miku was now surrounded by an evil aura. Len's sweat dropped when he noticed Miku's reaction.

"Wow, Len's fangirls are increasing." Luka said to Miku.

"Like I care!" Miku looked angry that she broke her pen.

"Len! I love you!"

"…" Miku was silent.

Len took a quick glanced at Miku with a worried face.

Miku suddenly stood up from her seat with an angry face.

"Miku, where are you going? Class is going to start soon." Luka said.

"I'm going to the toilet." Miku replied.

Len looked at her with a worried face as Miku went outside the classroom.

"Geez! What's so good at that shota Len anyway?" Miku mumbled to herself.

"And all those girls are acting like Len is all theirs!" Miku continued.

'_What's happening to me? Can it be…? I'm jealous?'_ Miku thought.

'_No way! This is just…uh…normal!'_ Miku convinced herself while looking at her blushing face in the mirror.

"Do I really…have feelings for Len?" Miku asked herself.

…**..****Lunch Break****...**

Len took out the bento that Miku made.

"WaAhH! Len has a bento!" One of his fangirls yelled in surprise, catching all of the class's attention.

"Could it be that Len have a girlfriend?" One of his fangirls asked.

"!" Miku heard the girl's talking and listened to them.

Len looked down and said, "That's not it…I don't have a girlfriend…"

Miku was terribly shocked and got hurt by Len's words while everyone including the boys sighed in relief.

"It's not that I don't have a girlfriend or someone I like…It's more than that…" Len blushed in embarrassment.

"EEEHHHHHHHHHH!" Everyone except Miku freaked out.

Miku was shocked but it made her somewhat happy.

"Miku, your face is as red as a tomato! Are you okay?" Luka asked worriedly.

"I-I'm fine…" Miku said and looked down to hide her blushing face.

…**..****Dismissal****…..**

Miku went home ahead Len to avoid suspicion. It was like this since the moment they got married.

But today was different.

Somehow, Miku was on a good mood today.

She quickly went home and quickly changed her clothes so after that she would do her chores and cook a special recipe meal.

"I'm back!" Len said as he entered the house.

But there was no response.

"Miku…?" Len looked around for Miku and found her in their room.

Miku was still changing clothes when Len entered.

"!"

"…"

"PERVERT!" Miku yelled and blushed in embarrassment and kicked Len out of the room.

"I'm sorry!" Len apologized.

There was a minute of silence.

"Ne, thanks by the way." Miku thanked Len.

"For what?" Len was confused.

"during Lunch break…" Miku said in a low voice.

"Huh?" Len didn't hear Miku clearly.

"N-Nothing!" Miku blushed in embarrassment.

"Hey, tell me. What is it?" Len insist.

"Just forget about it!" MIku yelled.

**~END~**

**L: You're alive!**

**M: The resurrection is a success**

**L: Now tell us, who are you inlove with?**

**SM: I'm inlove with all the beautiful creatures who reviewed in my stories.**

**M&L: O.O**

**SM: Geez guys I didn't mean it literally.**

**SM: By the way I'm really sorry guys for the late update. I want to thank all of you for the reviews!**

**L: You gave SoulMaka hope in this fanfic**

**SM: Totally!**

**M: Guys please be merciful and PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Preparing for Camping Trip

**SM: Sorry for the wait minna!**

**L: Seriously, how many times are you all ready apologizing? !**

**SM: Gomen, I'm having a writer's block lately**

**L: Writer's block? Your head is really as hard as a block pft!**

**SM: *smacks Len* And also today we have a guest or should I say it's time to introduce Len and Miku's teacher/sensei**

**K-S: Konnichiwa minna, I'm Kiyoteru-sensei the class teacher in this fanfic.**

**SM: Sorry to say it this late but he's also the teacher from the start of the fic and you might find Kiyoteru-sensei a bit OOC and also some of the characters and-**

**L: Stop blabbering!**

**SM: *smacks Len* that's all I have to say…**

**M: ENJOY GUYS!**

**Chap. 7 – Preparing for Camping Trip**

"Prepare yourselves! AHAHAHA!" Kiyoteru-sensei laughed loudly.

"Is something wrong with Kiyoteru-sensei?" Gakupo asked to his blonde pal.

"Dunno…" Len shrugged.

"The next day after tomorrow is finally our School Camping Trip and of course, it's an overnight trip! Mwahaha! Do you know what I mean about _overnight_?" Kiyoteru sensei paused giving off a chilly atmosphere.

"We're going to have _kimodameshi _in other words _the test of courage_." Kiyoteru sensei smiled with a creepy grin.

"Sensei!" Len called.

"Yes?" Kiyoteru sensei responded.

"Are we going to have _kimodameshi _in a _shinrei spot (_place known as haunted and mysterious)?" Len asked.

Hmm…secret!" Kiyoteru sensei said followed with a laugh.

"Sounds interesting…" Gakupo whispered to himself.

"Eeek! N-n-nooo..." Miku shivered in fear.

"What's wrong Miku?" Luka asked worriedly.

"I-I…I-m sc-scared…" Miku answered.

"Eh? I thought you're brave enough to do that since you look so strong." Luka said.

'_If I remembered correctly…' _Miku thought.

Flasback (last night at the Hatsune-Kagamine Residence)

"Let's watch a movie together Miku!" Len smiled.

"Eh? Why me? What about Gakupo?" MIku replied.

"I can't call him here during nighttime plus he might find out that we live together under the same roof." Len explained.

"Then watch it alone." Miku said.

"Eh…watching it alone is boring." Len said while starting to put the DVD in the player.

"Okay fine." Miku said and sat on the couch together with Len.

"So what's the movie about?" Miku asked curiously.

"It's about a class having a _kimodameshi _at a _shinrei spot_." Len said.

"Then?" Miku asked.

"Just watch." Len grinned.

An hour later…

"EEKK!The movie is still going on? ! It's already been an hour! Why isn't it ending?" Miku asked while shivering in horror.

Len just remained silent, his bangs covered his eyes.

The movie was full with screaming and blood and Miku couldn't take the horror anymore.

"N-ne…are you listeni-" Miku tried to poke Len but she stopped when Len turned to her.

"WhAt? ArE yOu TaLkInG tO mE?" Len turned to Miku with a scary face as if trying to scare her.

"KKKKKKKKYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAA AAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Miku yelled.

End of flashback

'_That's why I didn't have any sleep last night' _Miku sighed.

"S-sensei...I w-won't go…I'm b-busy at that d-day." Miku said.

"NOPE! Everyone must go or else…kekeke." Kiyoteru-sensei gave his class a very creepy grin.

'_NOOO' _Miku frowned.

…DISMISSAL…

'_Finally…class is over…' _Miku sighed.

"Miku, I'm going ahead!" Luka said.

"Ah. Okay." Miku replied while arranging the things in her bag.

"See ya tomorrow Len!" Gakupo said and left.

Both of their friends left leaving the two of them alone.

"It seems like it's the two of us now." Len smiled.

"Y-yeah…" Miku replied.

"Let's go home together." Len said.

"E-eh? But they'll found out that we're living with each other." Miku replied.

"It's alright…Everybody already left. If someone will found out, we can say that we just happened to have the same road to our house." Len explained.

"O-okay…" Miku said.

The two of them walked together under the sunset.

'_W-Walking u-under the sunset t-together…I-it's like a d-da-date…' _Miku blushed.

'_W-wait…d-don't tell me you already fell in love with him miku! No, that's not possible! That's not…' _Miku paused and looked at Len.

'_Besides…he doesn't have any feelings for me…' _Miku frowned.

Both of them finally arrived at their house.

Len went to the kitchen to cook since they've been taking places in household chores and its Len's turn to cook.

Miku went to their room and started to prepare her things for the school camping trip.

She brought extra shirts and underwears since they're going to stay there for two days.

She brought a flashlight, jacket, umbrella (just in case if it rains), toothbrush, toothpaste, money, notebook & pen, sanitary pads (just in case), water bottle, snacks, towel and her cellphone.

Also, some materials in case of emergencies like pepper spray, insect repellent, map, first aid kit, pocket knife, bait, camouflage clothing, rope…grenade, kunai, shuriken (wait what? !)

"Miku what the heck are you packing? !" Len was surprised seeing Miku packing.

"What do you think? Maybe I over packed…" Miku wondered.

"What the heck! That's! Why are you packing like you're going to a survival island?!" Len was mad.

"EH? That's for emergencies!" Miku said.

"We are going for a camping trip **not** survival trip. Besides it's only for two days!" Len explained.

"That's!..." Miku frowned.

"You're worried for the _kimodameshi, _right?" Len asked.

"Y-yeah… "Miku looked down.

Len sighed.

"S-sorry…" Miku apologized.

"It's fine. Don't worry. If something bad happens to you during the kimodameshi, I'm going to protect you." Len smiled.

Miku blushed.

"Let's eat!" Len said as he walked down to the dining room.

"Y-yes…" Miku smiled.

'_I don't understand the way I feel for you anymore…Len…' _Miku thought.

**~END~**

**SM: That's it!**

**L: Do you think bringing a **_**kunai**_** and **_**shuriken **_**during a camping trip is a bit…**

**M: **_**Kimodameshi **_**I don't wanna go… TT^TT**

**SM: By the way the next chapter is going to be the-**

**M&L: **_**Kimodameshi**_

**SM: I'm so looking forward to it! And about Len and Miku's growing love. Aren't you excited too? If you do, PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. Kimodameshi

**SM: Hai! Hai! Hime-desu!**

**M: Thank you for those who review ed :***

**L: Please continue to support Hime or she'll die. (joke!)**

**SM: ENJOY THE STORY GUYZ!**

**Chap. 8- Kimodameshi**

*Ring* Ring* Miku cellphone rang.

"Nnh…pick up your phone. It's so loud!" Len groaned.

Miku ignored Len and continued to sleep.

Len rose up from the futon and waked Miku.

"Hey, I told you your phone is ringing." Len said.

Then Miku faced to the other side, her back facing Len.

"Hey, are you still sleeping?" Len's face got closer to Miku's.

Then Miku moved back, only to find their lips crashing.

Len blushed, he didn't move as if he was paralyzed.

*Ring* *Ring* Miku's phone rang again.

Miku started open her eyes as Len quickly pulled away from the kiss and pretended that nothing happened.

"Uhnn…" Miku yawned.

"Your phone is ringing. I told you to pick it up. Do I have to yell to wake you up?" Len scolded her.

"Sorry, sorry. I'll pick it now." Miku apologized.

Then Len went back to his sleep.

"Hello?" Miku answered the phone.

"_HATSUNE-SAAAAAAANNNNN! I've been calling you 20 times already!" _ Kiyoteru-sensei yelled.

"S-Sensei? Wh-Wha-" Miku was cut off.

"_WHERE ARE YOU? THE TRAIN ALREADY LEFT! YOU'RE LATE!" _Kiyoteru scolded Miku.

"Eh?" Miku checked the time on her cellphone.

"10:45" Her eyes widened.

"EEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?" Miku yelled in surprised.

"So noisy!" Len complained then hurriedly went back to sleep.

"_Kagamine-san is also late and we can't contact him. Megurine-san said that you and Kagamine-san are close. Please contact him for us. Please ride the next train as soon as possible." _Kiyoteru-sensi said and immediately dropped the phone without letting Miku utter a word.

"LLLEEEEENNN!" Miku yelled with anger.

"WHAT? So noisy!" Len yelled back.

"Why didn't you wake me up? We're late!" Miku said.

Len looked at the clock and his eyes widened.

"I thought you put your alarm on!" Len said.

"I-! I totally…forgot…" Miku frowned.

Len sighed.

"A-An-Anyway, l-let's go to the train station t-together." Miku blushed.

Len nodded.

* * *

><p>"Hurry up, Miku! The train is almost leaving!" Len said.<p>

"W-wait!" Miku said while breathing hard.

_'Why do we have to run to the station when we could take a taxi?' _Miku complained in her thoughts.

Len grabbed her hand and started to run fast.

"W-wai-WOAH! Slow down! SLOW DOWN!" Miku blushed.

"We have to hurry." Len said.

After few minutes, they finally arrived to the station.

*pant* *pant*

"I never thought you could run like a horse." Miku laughed.

"Is that a compliment or an insult?" Len asked.

Miku continued to laugh.

"I'll take that as a compliment." Len said and laugh.

"AHEM!" It was Kiyoteru-sensei.

"Kiyoteru-sensei!" Both of them said in unison.

"I thought you went ahead with the others!" Miku said.

"Well, I couldn't leave my 2 students behind. By the way, the train is leaving soon. Let's go." Kiyoteru-sensei said in an annoyed tone.

"Well, we made him mad." Len chuckled.

"Yeah." Miku agreed.

* * *

><p>"We're lucky that the train isn't crowded. You two sit here, I'll go grab some snack." Kiyoteru-sensei said.<p>

Miku and Len sat beside each other.

*Yawn* Miku yawned.

"Are you sleepy?" Len asked.

Miku nodded and fell asleep immediately and leaned on Len's shoulders.

"M-Miku?" Len blushed.

Len stared at Miku's sleeping face.

She looks so peaceful and calm…

Len closed his eyes and then fell asleep.

Kiyoteru-sensei went back, his eyes wide open.

_'Children these days…' _Kiyoteru-sensei smiled and let the two couple sleep peacefully.

* * *

><p>"Len! Len, wake up!" A voice called.<p>

Len opened his eyes to see that he fell asleep in Miku's lap.

"W-wake up a-already…we-we're h-here…" Miku looked away to hide her blushing face.

Len immediately got up with a blushing face.

"You're awake?" Kiyoteru-sensei looked at Len.

"Y-yeah…" Len answered.

"MIKU! HERE!" Luka waved at Miku when they stepped out from the train.

"Bro! What took you so long?" Gakupo asked Len with an annoyed tone.

"It's so boring without you here!" Gakupo added.

"Sorry, Sorry. I overslept." Len apologized.

All of them went back to the camp in the forest with the others waiting there.

"Listen. Let me explain the rules of the kimodameshi." Kiyoteru-sensei said in a serious tone.

* * *

><p>1st: Each student must be paired up. Each of you must be paired up with your opposite gender. In order to decide who your partner is, I have here a box. The box contained papers with all the names of the boys. In short, the girls will be the one who'll pick. Whoever's name you picked will be your partner. No objections!<p>

2nd: Each pair will be given a map to avoid getting lost. The class president will be waiting for you at the other side.

3rd: The only things you're allowed to bring are flashlight, map and cellphone for emergencies.

4th: Each pair must wait for another 20 minutes before they could go then followed with another pair after 20 minutes…

* * *

><p>"Make sure that nobody will be lost. Good luck to all! I'll ring the bell when the midnight strike and everybody must gather here then we'll start immediately. For now, all of you should rest. That's all." Kiyoteru –sensei then left.<p>

"Ugh!" Luka groaned.

"What's wrong?" Miku asked.

"It's so unfair! I wanna pair up with you Miku-chan~!" Luka hugged Miku tightly.

"Luka…I'm going to die if you hug me that tightly!" Miku said then Luka released Miku.

"Ne~ Let's go check out our room." Luka grabbed Miku's hand and dragged her to their room.

"It's nice and cozy…" Miku said as she jumped down to the futon.

"Yeah, good enough for us!" Luka smiled.

"What about the others? Why are we the only two here?" Miku asked.

"That's because this place is special! I claimed this room because…I WANT TO STAY WITH YOU MIKU WITHOUT ANYONE INTERRUPTING!" Luka giggled and hugged Miku tightly…again.

"EH!" Miku was shocked.

* * *

><p>"Ugh! I can't sleep!" Miku got up.<p>

Miku grabbed her jacket and went to wander outside.

And she saw a shadow sitting near the lake.

"L-Len? Is that you?" Miku asked.

"M-Miku?" It was indeed Len.

"Why are you here outside? It's not yet midnight." Miku said.

"Same to you, why are you here when it's still not midnight?" Len asked.

"I can't sleep…" Miku answered and sat beside Len.

"I see…we're the same." Len smiled.

Miku remained silent.

"What's wrong?" Len asked.

"Nothing…" Miku turned away.

"Come on, you can tell me." Len said.

"K-Ki-Kimodameshi…" Miku answered.

"Oh! You're worried about the Kimodameshi?" Len asked.

Miku nodded.

"It's alright. I promise I'll protect you." Len smiled.

"Wh-Why are you so nice to me?" Miku asked.

"Eh? I-I do-don't know…Maybe because you're important…" Len blushed.

"Important?" Miku asked.

"Yeah. You are my friend after all." Len answered.

Miku frowned.

*RING!* *RING!* the bell rang.

"It's time…I'll go ahead!" Miku stood up and went back to the meeting place followed by Len.

"Everyone! Gather around!" Kiyoteru-sensei yelled and everyone gathered.

"It's time to pick your pair." Kiyoteru-sensei said.

Everybody picked a name on the box and got their pair.

"Who did you pick Miku?" Luka asked.

"I don't know…I didn't looked at the name yet. I just picked randomly. What about you, Luka?" Miku asked.

"I got GAKUPO! " Luka said.

"Len-sama~ Let me pair up with you?"

"No! Len is going to pair up with me!"

"I'm sure Len-kun wants to pair up with me~!"

"NO! ME!"

"No! It's ME!

"MMEEEE!"

Len's fangirls fight over with him again.

"I wonder if who's Len's partner…" Miku wondered.

"Ne, Miku! Let's look at who you paired up with!" Luka grabbed the paper Miku had picked and opened it.

"KAGAMINE LEN"

"WHAT! You're so LUCKY Miku!" Luka squealed.

"I…I' m paired up with…Len?" Miku blushed.

"OKAY! Everyone go to your partners!" Kiyoteru-sensei said.

"I'm going to Gakupo now, see you! Good Luck!" Luka then went away.

Miku approached Miku and tugged Len's shirt.

"?"

"W-we're…pa-partners…" Miku looked down to hide her blushing face.

There was silence…

Then Len began to chuckle.

"Wh-What's funny?" Miku asked.

"Nothing. I'm just glad that we're partners." Len smiled.

"Let's go." Len offered his hand.

"Next turn!" Kiyoteru-sensei yelled and signaled Len and Miku to come closer.

"Both of you! It's your turn." Kiyoteru-sensei said.

Every girl except Luka gave Miku a cold glare making her uncomfortable.

Both of them started to walk deep into the woods with Len walking ahead.

They walked deeper and deeper until they seemed to be far away.

"Did you bring the map?" Len asked.

"…"Miku didn't answer and stopped from walking.

"What's wrong?" Len asked worriedly.

"I…I…L-Lo…" Miku paused, her heart was pounding hard.

Miku tugged Len shirt and looked at his face.

"I-I! I…lost the map…" Miku frowned.

"EEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Len freaked out.

"I'm sorry…" Miku apologized.

Len sighed.

"Did you bring your phone?" Len asked.

"Uh…yeah…" Miku answered.

"My phone is low on battery. You call Kiyoteru-sensei for emergency." Len said.

"O-okay!" Miku replied.

Miku dialed Kiyoteru-sensei's phone.

"It's no use…there's no signal…" Miku panicked.

"Calm down. I'll find a way back." Len said.

Miku felt guilty.

"Sorry…" She apologized while trying to hold back her tears.

"It's alright. Let's try and find a way back." Len smiled and grabbed Miku's hand.

Both of them tried to find a way to get back.

Len tried to trace back where they passed while Miku tried to find a signal.

An hour passed and they still didn't get back.

*huff* huff*

"Are you alright?" Len asked.

"I'm fine *huff* I'm just feeling a little *huff* tired." Miku said while panting so hard.

"Let's rest for a bit." Len said and leaned on the tree.

"Don't *huff* mind me. Let's continue to find a way back." Miku said.

"No. It's better to let your body rest." Len said.

"I'm fine." Miku smiled.

Len approached Miku and crouched down.

"Get on my back." Len said.

"EH? I'm fine, I'm fine!" Miku blushed.

"Come on!" Len insisted.

"But I'm heavy." Miku said.

"It's no big deal!" Len smiled.

"O-okay…I guess, there's no helping it…" Miku then get on Len's back.

"If you're tired, you can sleep on my back."Len said.

"No, I'm fine." Miku answered.

"But you're sweating. You must be tired." Len was worried.

_'I'm sweating because I'm nervous you idiot! I could even feel my heart is beating!'_ Miku thought and blushed.

Len carried Miku the whole time while finding a way back.

"Aren't you tired yet? You've been carrying me for half an hour already." Miku asked worriedly.

"I'm fine!" Len replied with a grin.

Then there's a sudden noise in the bushes.

"EEEEEEKKKKKKKK!" Miku shivered in fear.

"Is it a wild animal? A monster? A ghost?" Miku panicked.

"Sshhh…" Len hushed.

"I heard that there's a ghost lurking in the forest so it must be it." Len tried to scare Miku.

Miku almost cried in fear but tried to hold it back.

Suddenly a white figure appeared and collapsed in front of them.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHH!" Miku yelled loudly and cried in fear.

**~END~**

**SM: Did I leave you hanging guys?**

**M: *shiver* *shiver***

**SM: Hmm…I wonder who/WHAT was that white figure?**

**L: Can anybody guess?**

**SM: Hehehe! To find out, you have to wait the next chapter hahaha!**

**L: PLEASE REVIEW!**


	9. Lost and Found

**SM: I'm back to deliver a new chapter AGAIN!**

**M: You're late! Do something about your tardiness!**

**L: Yah! B cleaning my feet! ^^**

**SM: WHAT? ! Oh, sure…I'll clean your foot… hehe …by using THIS *raises a knife***

**L: AAH! GET THAT AWAY FROM ME! AHHH! HELP!**

**M: *sigh* PLEASE ENJOY! **

**Chap. 9 - Lost and Found**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHH!" Miku yelled loudly and cried in fear.

The white figure suddenly collapsed in front of them.

With the small light from the moon, a face emerged behind the white clothing.

"Huh?" Len looked closely at the white figure.

"Let me off! Let me off! I want to run away!" Miku struggled.

Len let Miku off his back but he held her hand.

"Wh-what are you doing! Let go off me!" Miku struggled again.

"If I let go of you, you'll run away!" Len said.

"Isn't that normal when a ghost is right in front of you!" Miku cried.

"Look closely in front of you." Len said.

"No!" Miku cried.

"Just do it!" Len said.

Miku turned to the white figure.

"Ah! What's a little girl doing here? We have to help her Len!" Miku ran towards the girl collapsed in the ground.

"I thought you were afraid of the _ghost_." Len said.

"That's-!" Miku paused and blushed in embarrassment.

"A-anyway we have to help her!" Miku continued.

Len went towards Miku.

"She's so cold…Is she probably dead?!" Miku panicked.

Len checked the girl's pulse.

"She's still alive. Her heart is still beating normally, no need to worry." Len said.

"Let's take her to the camp!" Miku said.

"But we're _lost _besides so dark since we're already deep inside the forest, we don't know what might be lurking in this place. We need a temporary place to rest and we'll leave the first thing in the morning." Len explained.

"That's not an easy thing to do in a _forest_." Miku said.

Len thought for a while and took a look around.

"Miku you go find some water and take care of the little girl. I'll go find some food. And as for the shelter, the big tree over there could do." Len instructed.

Miku nodded and both of them did their individual duties.

Miku laid the girl in the dry land under the tree and used her jacket as a pillow for the girl.

She tore a part of her sleeve and soaked it with water then laid it on the girl's forehead.

"This can enough." Len brought some edible plants and firewood with him.

He started by making fire using a pointed stick and a flat piece of wood and rubbed it together.

"What's this?" Miku held into a plant.

"It's an edible plant. It's better than to have nothing to eat." Len said.

"M…ma…d-d…n…lea…" the girl muttered.

"She's saying something!" Miku leaned closer to the girl.

"M…a…ma…mama…" The girl muttered.

"Mama?" Miku asked.

The girl then went back to her peaceful state.

"Maybe she was also lost here to find her Mother or something like that." Len said.

"Poor Girl…" Miku frowned.

"You can rest ahead. I'll stay awake in case if a wild animal comes." Len said.

"I can't sleep…besides, do you think they noticed that we're lost?" Miku asked.

"They're probably searching for us now." Len answered.

"…"

After a few minutes, both of them fell asleep but not until…

"MIKU! LEN!"

"KAGAMINE-KUN! KAGAMINE-KUN!"

"Seriously! You girls only care about that guy? !"

"Hmpf! Like you care! KAGAMINE-PYON WHERE ARE YOU? !"

"What the heck is with that strange name? !"

"KAGAMINE-PYON!"

"Kagamine-kun! Please let me feel the warmth of your embrace while you run towards me in fear from any wild beast because I Akita Neru will protect you! KYAAAH!"

"MIKU! ARE YOU THERE?"

"Hatsune-san! Kagamine-kun! Please respond if you hear us!"

"KAGAMINE-PYON! KAGAMINE-CHAN! KAGAMINE-CHI!"

"What the-!"

"KAGAMINE MY LOVE! PLEASE HEAR THE SORROW OF MY HEART WITHOUT YOU!"

"No! Don't listen to her! Please say my name Kagamine-kun. Please say the name Teto and I'll come to give you one of my hot kisses!"

"…."

"AAARGH! What's with that strange way of calling a lost person? !" Miku woke up from her peaceful slumber with her reddish face caused by anger and maybe…jealousy?

"That voice! I recognize that voice! It's from that way!" Luka turned to Miku's direction.

"LEN! Wake up you idiot!" Miku yelled.

"Hmm…? Ah! I'm sorry I fell asleep!" Len apologized.

"It's not what I'm mad about! The girls are here searching for you idiot!" Miku yelled again.

"Really? They're searching for _us_? GUYS WE'RE HERE!" Len called.

"LEN-KUN! That's Len-kun's voice I heard!"

They immediately went to follow the voice.

"Miku! I'm glad you're safe!" Luka hugged Miku tightly with tears in her eyes while Len were surrounded by the girls as usual.

"Ma…ma…Mama? MAMA!" The little girl finally woke up from her slumber.

**~END~**

**SM: Where's that LEN? Oh! You're there…ahaa-ahaha *hides the knife* did you enjoy the story guys? If so, don't forget…PLEASE REVIEW!**


	10. Mama? !

**SM: Thank you so much for those who reviewed I appreciate it all. I owe you a lot!**

**M: Please keep on supporting SoulMakaHime!**

**L: …Until the end of your breath!**

**SM&M: *glares at Len***

**L: *sweating*…nah, just kidding! *gulp***

**SMH: Sorry for the wait. Here we go!**

**M&L: PLEASE ENJOY!**

**Chap. 10 – Mama? !**

"Miku! I'm glad you're safe!" Luka hugged Miku tightly with tears in her eyes while Len were surrounded by the girls as usual.

"Ma…ma…Mama? MAMA!" The little girl finally woke up from her slumber.

She stood up and hugged Miku behind.

"Mama? !" Luka's eyes widened.

"N-no…I'm not your mother." Miku convinced the young girl.

'_I'm still 16 yrs. old! How could I even bear a child?' _Miku thought.

"Um…" The little girl frowned.

"err…" Miku looked guilty.

"What's your name?" Luka asked.

"…me?...I-I…don't know…" The little girl said and started to cry.

"Poor girl, let's take her to the camp. And help her find her parents." Luka said.

Miku nodded and searched for her husband hoping that those girls left him already.

"Huh? Where's Len?" Miku asked.

"Just leave him alone, he must be back ahead with the girls." Luka answered.

The little girl stared at Miku with worried eyes.

"Let's go!" Miku smiled and took the little girl's hand.

The girl nodded and smiled back.

* * *

><p>"Hatsune-san! We were worried about you!" Kiyoteru-sensei said worriedly.<p>

Miku looked around to search for Len but he was nowhere to be found.

"!"

"Who's that little girl with you?" kiyoteru-sensei asked.

The little girl got frightened by the eyes of everybody looking at her and hid behind Miku.

"We found her at the forest while we were lost." Miku answered.

"_We? _Now that you mention it, Kagamine-kun hasn't come back yet." Kiyoteru-sensei panicked.

Suddenly, there was a noise behind the trees making everyone alarmed.

"Darn…Where did _she _go?" A voice was heard.

Then a figure starts to appear behind the trees.

"Where were you Kagamine-kun? !" Kiyoteru-sensei asked with an angry but worried voice.

It turns out that it was only Len making everyone sigh in relief.

"I'm so sorry." Len apologized.

Then his fan girls followed behind him.

"Kagamine-pyon! How dare you run away from us? !" The fan girls said while panting from chasing Len.

Len ignored the girls and slowly approached Miku.

"I'm really sorry for leaving you suddenly." Len apologized sincerely.

'_You really are an idiot! Everyone is staring at us!'_ Miku thought.

"It's fine, it's fine!" Miku said.

The little girl peeked and saw Len.

"Pa…papa…" The little girl whispered.

"Ahem!" Kiyoteru-sensei tried to catch their attention.

"Everyone proceed to your rooms and take rest for today, except for you Kagamine-san and Hatsune-san." Kiyoteru-sensei pointed at Miku and Len.

Everybody went to their respective rooms to rest except Miku, Len, Kiyoteru-sensei and the little girl.

"I have an important discussion to both of you." Kiyoteru-sensei said.

"What is it Kiyoteru-sensei?" Len asked.

"I am aware about your relationships but bringing your child here is out of the agreement!" Kiyoteru-sensei scolded them.

"You knew? !" Len was shocked.

"Child? Agreement? What are you talking about?" Miku was confused.

* * *

><p><span>Flashback: (the day before the Marriage)<span>

"I am Kagamine Rin, the representative of the Kagamine family and I'm here for a business." Rin introduced.

Rin went to talk to the principal about Miku and Len's accidental Marriage and the principal took the blame and responsibility.

"Mr. Principal, you are aware that my brother and my future sister-in-law are going to be married because of the foolish decision of Kiyoteru-sensei for letting a minor drink and for the unawareness of the school." Rin explained.

"I'm so sorry for my foolishness." Kiyoteru-sensei bowed in apology.

"But they are too young to be married. We understand it's _our _fault for misleading those two young students but-" The principal was cut off.

"It is quite a troublesome decision for our family but we have to accept it and for yours to take responsibility." Rin said.

"But we could just wait after graduation. We shouldn't rush on things." The principal suggested.

"Did you know how shame it brought to our family? !" Rin yelled.

"It is our decision to make. A premarital *ahem!* marriage is against the rule of the Kagamine family! It is a shame if we wouldn't take actions for it. The earlier we act the better it could be taken care of!" Rin continued.

"That's right but-" The principal got cut off again.

"The school should take responsibility of this. Besides, you don't want to ruin the well-built image of this school, right?" Rin glared at them.

Everyone remained silent.

"And last but not the least, I'm expecting that my cute brother and future sister-in-law to be having their own little family…maybe!" Rin laughed at her victory while the principal, teachers and staffs were shocked but remained silent.

End of Flashback…

* * *

><p>"What? !" Len was shocked upon hearing the story.<p>

"Wow, Len's sister sure is amazing!" Miku was amazed.

"!"

"Wait! What do you mean by _own little family_?!" Miku asked.

"Correction, it should be _**our **__own little family_" Len corrected.

Kiyoteru-sensei ignored Miku's question and stared at the little girl.

'_She really looks like those two. There's no doubt that this is their child. But something's missing…'_ Kiyoteru-sensei thought as he went back to his room leaving the three of them alone.

"Seriously! What're they thinking? !" Miku was angry.

"Mama…" The little girl tugged Miku's shirt and tears formed in her eyes.

"Eh…don't cry!" Miku wiped the little girl's tears.

"Heh, you're really good at it!" Len grinned.

"What're you talking about ? !" Miku asked.

"You could be a good mother." Len answered and grinned.

"Shut up!" Miku blushed in embarrassment.

"It seems it could take awhile…" Len looked up to the sky.

"What do you mean by that?" Miku asked and looked up too.

"Nothing…" Len then formed a pattern of stars by his hand.

"That pattern looks like you Miku, still shining beautifully in the dark." Len smiled.

"Eh?" Miku blushed.

She looked at her side to the sleepy little girl and giggled.

**END**

**SM: Seriously, even though school is ending I still have a tight schedule! Ugh! Moreover I'm having a writer's block…somehow…**

**M: This is bad Hime, you should catch up to your stories now.**

**L: Hime's getting boring.**

**SM: Shut up Len! Yeah, I'm figuring a way…*sigh***

**M: Just take it slow ne**

**SM: Hai…**

**L: minna in order to cheer up this lost soul PLEASE REVIEW!**


	11. Family of Three

**SM: Yehey! I hope I'm not late as usual**

**M: Good job you're not late!**

**L: Eh? I call this late.**

**SM: Nobody cares for your opinion!**

**L: Nobody cares for your opinion on my opinion XD**

**SM: Whatever…ENJOY GUYS!**

**Chap. 11 – Family of Three**

"Sorry ma'am, but we can't really identify this child. If you would like, we could take her to the orphanage." The secretary of the National Child Search Assistance said.

"No! I want to stay with mama and papa!" The little girl hugged Miku with tears in her eyes.

Miku looked at the little girl with guilt.

"Is there any other way?" Len asked to the secretary.

"Well...she don't have any identity and she can't remember her past except for her memory when both of you saw her into the forest till now. Besides, nobody reported of their child missing yet." The secretary explained.

"We'll contact you as soon as we hear any news." The secretary added.

"Thanks." Len thanked as the three of them exited from the building.

"Why don't you just adopt her?" A voice said.

They all turned to the source of the voice.

"Rin! Why are you here?!" Len growled.

Rin ignored Len and went to approach Miku.

"It's easier if you would just take her in the family. I can tell that you would feel bad and guilty if you will send her to the orphanage. After all, this little girl is attached to you and you learned to cope with her easily as well." Rin grinned.

"But I..." Miku paused at glanced at the little girl.

"You don't have worry, you already have a marriage certificate so they won't mind...somehow..." Rin explained.

"We're still students Rin." Len interrupted.

Rin laughed.

"You really are so clueless, my cute brother. Have you already forgotten how we always get things in our way?" Rin asked.

"You're using a dirty trick Rin, like you always do. Using the name of our family as an advantage, you're really full of yourself!" Len glared at Rin.

"It's called cleverness my beloved cute brother." Rin corrected Len.

"Really? Please go back to the library and study the difference between the word foolishness and cleverness." Len answered back.

"I'm already smart enough and I bet you're fully aware of that. I'm so disappointed that my cute brother's skull is not yet immune to my cleverness." Rin faked a frown.

"At least I'm not like someone who wants to spend her time being a loner and interrupting others business!" Len replied with dark aura around him.

"Not accepting defeat, are we?" Rin was already pissed off.

"STOP IT! Both of you cut it out!" Miku yelled.

Rin glared at Len who also glared back before turning her attention towards Miku.

"Please fill out these files in case if you decided to take her in the family and I'll handle the rest. Call me if you need me." Rin said and handed her business card to Miku.

"Thanks." Miku thanked Rin.

"Ciao~!" Rin bid farewell before she went inside the limo and drove away.

"So?" Len faced Miku.

"I think Rin is right, I can't just send her to the orphanage. She's getting attached to us and she thinks of us as her family. And I felt that we have to take responsibility of her." Miku explained.

"Yeah, I feel the same but we just can't adopt her, we're still young and studying. We can't take care of her when we're at school." Len said.

Miku looked down at frowned as the little girl looked at her worriedly

"Mama..." The little girl frowned.

Len sighed.

"...hmmm, I think I should start finding a part time job. I can't depend on my parent's money forever. I should also find a nice school for this little girl to study." Len smiled and patted the little girl's head.

"Eh?" Miku looked at Len with confusion.

"Let's took her in!" Len smiled.

Miku's frown turned into a smile.

* * *

><p>"Let's see...the file needs her name...hmmm...what should we name her?" Miku wondered.<p>

The three of them were now sitting on the couch.

The little girl was enjoying her cup of cocoa as the other two was busy filling out the file.

"What about Mori (Japanese word for forest), since we found her in the forest?" Len suggested.

"Eh? That sounds...uncreative. Think of something else." Miku said.

"What do you think?" Len asked the little girl.

"Hmmm...Lemi..." The little girl suggested.

"That sounds good." Len smiled.

"Lemi?" Miku asked curiously.

"That's because papa's name is Len, right? And mama's name is Miku...so I combined them both!" Lemi grinned as Miku blushed.

"Then it's settled." Len wrote in the file.

"Kagamine Lemi."

"err...next is age..hmmm...she looks like 9 years old to me." Miku said.

"I say 10." Len said.

"Let's decide by rock, paper and scissors." Miku suggested.

"Paper!"

"Scissor!"

"I won!" Len grinned in his victory.

"Fine..." Miku said and wrote it in the file.

Lemi giggled at the sight of her parents.

It took from afternoon to 8 in the evening before they finished the whole file and Len submitted it to Rin.

"Good decision my cute brother! I never thought you'll agree." Rin laughed.

"Whatever." Len glared at Rin.

"Thank you so much for your help Rin." Miku thanked Rin.

"You're welcome. If you won't mind, I'll go ahead now. Tomorrow, she will be officially part of this family." Rin smiled.

After a few minutes, Rin finally went away.

"Mama, Papa, can I sleep with you tonight?" Lemi asked.

"Sure!" Len smiled.

With that, the three of them spent the first night together as a family of three.

* * *

><p>The sound of chirping birds awaked the slumber of the teal haired girl.<p>

She found herself in the arms of the blonde haired boy beside her and saw that her daughter was nowhere in sight.

She blushed at Len's peaceful face and his arms that wrapped her.

_'No time for blushing Miku, you have to find your daughter!' _Miku thought as she tried to escape from Len's grip but only to find him hugging her tighter.

Miku had no choice but to hit Len using her elbow.

"OUCH! What did you do that for?!" Len finally woke up with the pain in his stomach.

"Let go of me this instant Kagamine Len!" Miku replied.

Len blushed and instantly removed his arms.

"I need to find Lemi!" Miku panicked as she stood up.

"What's wrong?" Len asked.

"Lemi is missing! I need to find my daughter!" Miku hurriedly went outside the room.

"You mean _our_ daughter." Len corrected and went to follow Miku.

Miku walked from room to room, searching for her daughter.

"Calm down. She probably went to the bathroom." Len said while trying to calm Miku.

"No, she's not there. I already went to check the bathroom." Miku panicked.

"Are you serious?!" Len started to feel anxious.

Suddenly someone knocked at the door.

"Mama...Papa..." A voice called.

"Lemi?!" Miku hurriedly ran towards the door and opened it.

"Mama, Rin-nee took me somewhere today. And she brought a letter to you."

Miku suddenly hug Lemi tightly.

"You made me worried! I'm glad you're alright." Miku and Len sighed in relief.

"Wait, did you just say Rin? How the heck did she entered our house?!" Len was confused and at the same time mad.

"Len, Rin has a spare key, remember?" Miku answered.

"I didn't knew about that. Besides she took Lemi without asking permission!" Len angrily said.

Miku ignored Len as she took Lemi inside.

"So…where did Rin-nee took you?" Miku asked.

"It was a place where there were playgrounds and books. A tall and old guy welcomed us and we toured the whole place after Rin-nee handed some papers." Lemi answered.

"Sounds like a school to me." Len said and sat in the couch beside Lemi.

"Oh, before I forget." Lemi handed a letter to Len.

"What's this?" Len asked.

"Rin-nee told me to give it to papa." Lemi answered.

_Dear my beloved cute brother Len,_

_Sorry I took your child early in the morning. Don't think that I'm sneaking in because I have a spare key and I have an authority! I already enrolled Lemi-chan into the Vocaloid elementary school. Isn't it great? Now, you can come and get Lemi-chan after school in no time since the Vocaloid High and Vocaloid elementary school is only 10 meters away. Thank me later! Ciao~_

"Is she creating trouble or what?!" Len started to get annoy.

"What are you mad for? You should be thanking her." Miku said.

"Now what, the school will get the wrong idea that we're having a child and that they will find out we're married!" Len explained.

"We're_ having _a child! At least not literally our child but Lemi is part of the family now! And you talk like our marriage is a bad thing!" Miku replied.

"Mama, Papa…please stop fighting…" Lemi cried.

Both of them looked at Lemi as they stopped arguing.

"I'm sorry, don't cry…" Miku comforted Lemi as Len wiped her tears.

"Okay, here's the plan. We will take turn on getting Lemi from school and when they suspect something, just say that she is my younger sister and I just asked you to get her for me since you owe me one." Miku explained.

"I don't want your plan. I sound like a servant to you. But it's better than nothing, so fine I'll agree." Len agreed.

Outside, Rin was in her limo stalking at her beloved cute brother.

"Things are getting interesting now!" Rin giggled as she peeked at the couple with her telescope.

**~END**

**SM: Yay! So far, this is the best chapter I had ever written in this story (in my opinion)…uh well…I'm the only host right now because Miku and Len is so busy with Lemi *cries* **

**By the way, I really find it interesting when siblings fight with each other. I'm the only child so I haven't really experience fighting with a sibling.**

**Ooooh I love how I wrote it when Len and Rin are fighting with each other. Awhh, that's what you called brotherly/sisterly love with no romantic feelings involved, of course.**

**Did I talked too much? Oh, well I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Forthesakeofmeuploadingthenextchapterassoonaspossi ble! XD PLEASE REVIEW! **


	12. Many Many THINGS!

**SM: Gah! How long have it been since I updated?! One, Two, Three months?! Gomenasai –cries-  
>Many many many things have happened these past months and my mind has been blank! I didn't even notice that school is approaching! Wah!<strong>

**First of all, I'm sorry –bows in apology-. These past months…Our beloved classmate passed away because of Leukemia =(  
>also my Boy FRIEND k-kissed me -gasp- gah! And he broke up with his girlfriend. (yeah I admire him secretly but I never thought it would come into this!) <strong>

**Okay, I'm gonna stop now. sorry, I just want to share those major things that caused my mind blank.  
>NOW UP TO THE STORY!<strong>

**Chap. 12 - Many Many THINGS!  
><strong>

"Papa, wake up!" The blonde pigtail haired girl tried to shake the banana lover with great force.

"Hnn?" The blonde haired boy seemed to be bothered by the noise and constant shaking of his body.

"Papa, hurry up or mama we'll be mad!" Lemi pouted.

"Fine..." Len got up and patted Lemi at the head with a smile as she smiled back.

_'Er...seriously it's still 3 in the morning...er...guh...nevermind...'_ Len thought with a tiring expression plastered on his face.

Lemi excitedly ran from upstairs to the kitchen while waiting for her foster mom to finish her cooking.

"Mom's uniform is so cute!" Lemi giggled.

"Right! I see you'll be wearing your uniform today too. I bet it's cuter than mine!" Miku smiled as she took the soup in the bowl.

Len went down in the kitchen with a wide yawn.

"Why so early?" Len asked.

"Why you ask? Well, we have to prepare for Lemi's first day in school." Miku answered and began serving the food in the table.

"Eh? Was it today? I thought it's tomorrow." Len said and sat the down.

Lemi stared at the fancy food which is specially made for this occasion set on the table.

"ne, ne mama, will you help me wear my uniform?" Lemi asked excitedly.

"Well, _we_ decided to move it today." Miku answered Len and sat down.

"_We_? What about Lemi's required materials?" Len asked.

"Ah, about that. Rin already prepared it and sent it earlier." Miku replied.

"Eh?!" Len was surprised.

"Mama?" Lemi called her mother.

"Of course, I'll help you get ready after you eat." Miku smiled.

"Yay!" Lemi chirped.

"Itadakimasu!" Miku and Lemi said unison.

"Itadakimasu..." Len followed.

Miku and Lemi began eating the food and seemed to be enjoying it.

"Delicious!" Lemi commented as she ate one after another.

"Na, why is Rin so perked up about this? I mean she wouldn't naturally do this." Len doubted.

"You're sister just wanted to help. Seriously, when will you notice how your sister cares for you?" Miku pouted.

* * *

><p>"Mama! Papa! Hurry!" Lemi waved at her foster parents.<p>

"Be careful or you'll bump into someone!" Miku said worriedly.

"Hey! I thought we won't go together!" Len said.

"Oh come on, it's Lemi's first day in class! Today is an exception!" Miku said cheerfully.

Len sighed.

* * *

><p>"What's wrong?" Miku asked worriedly.<p>

"..." Lemi looked down.

Len bent down and faced Lemi.

"Tell us." Len said.

"I'm...nervous." Lemi answered.

"It's alright. You'll get use to it." Len said.

Miku smacked Len.

"Ouch! What?" Len asked.

"Lemi, you'll do fine. I'm sure you'll get along with them well." Miku comforted Lemi.

Lemi nodded and went inside her classroom.

"Um, are you probably her siblings?" A voice asked.

"Eh?" Miku and Len look behind.

"Ah, sorry. I'm Sakine Meiko, the homeroom teacher." The woman introduced herself.

"Ah…Nice to meet you, I'm Hatsune Miku." Miku introduced herself.

"Correction, It's _Kagamine_ Miku and I'm Kagamine Len." Len said.

"For that little sister's siblings to take her to school, you two must be a loving oneechan and oniichan." Meiko giggled.

Miku and Len didn't answer.

"Ah, I'm going ahead. Excuse me." Meiko said politely and went inside.

Miku and Len waved goodbye at Lemi before they went to their own school.

"Wow, you have a loving brother and sister." The girl who sat besides Lemi commented.

"Eh?" Lemi tilt her head in confusion.

"Those two are your siblings right?" The girl asked.

Lemi nodded in disapproval.

"They are my parents." Lemi answered with a smile.

* * *

><p>'<em>I hope Lemi is alright….I'm worried…'<em> Miku thought worriedly.

Then a ball went flying towards Miku and knocked her out.

"AH! Miku! Are you alright?!" Luka approached her.

"Ouch…" Miku tried to stand up.

"What happened?" Len ran towards Miku.

"A random ball hit Miku." Luka answered.

Len supported Miku to stand up.

"I'll take you to the clinic." Len said as he carried Miku.

'Ah~ Those two are sooooooo cute~~~!' Luka squealed on her mind.

"Tch! That girl, even though we hit her with a ball she still caught Len-pyon's attention!" A girl said.

"Next time, let's do it more roughly."

"Suits her right for getting close with Lenny!"

"Unforgivable!"

"YOU GUYS!" Luka glared at them.

Luka approached them.

"Were you the ones who hit Miku with the ball?" Luka asked.

"…"

"Answer me!" Luka yelled while trying to control her temper.

"It has nothing to do with you! Piss off!" with that, the whole group went away.

"Does b*tches!" Luka glared.

* * *

><p>"Getting hit by the ball, you really are an idiot." Len laughed.<p>

Miku was sitting in the clinic bed and Len sat in the chair near the bed, both of them waiting for the nurse.

"Hey! I was worried!" Miku pouted.

"Worried?" Len asked.

"Lemi…I wonder if she's alright…" Miku said worriedly.

Len chuckled.

"What?" Miku asked.

Len continued to laugh.

"Hey, that's rude." Miku glared.

"Sorry, sorry." Len wiped his tears from laughing.

"Why in the world did you laugh anyway?" Miku asked.

"Miku, you're so cute!" Len giggled.

"Eh?" Miku unnoticeably blushed.

Len leaned closer.

"It makes me want to…" Len whispered as he leans closer and closer.

"Eh?" Miku's mind was running in circles as her heart beats faster every second.

'_Wh-Wha…Wha-What is this feeling?...What is he…?'_ Miku thought.

"Can I kiss you?" Len asked.

'_EH?! K-kiss?!' _Miku thought as she couldn't utter a single word.

Without hesitating, Len kissed Miku passionately.

'_M-my… first kiss was stolen…by Len!' _

**~END**

**SM: Finally done! Yeah the title relates to what happened to me this past months XD and of course it's still related to the story.**

Otaku172Lover: **Yeah, haha. That's me for wanting a sibling, especially a brother.**

MinaBlahBlahBlahAnimeFan: **Hmmm, I'll try doing it after a few chapters ahead.**

**I think I should start replying to your reviews guys (not only by PM). Thanks for taking time to read. PLEASE REVIEW~!**


	13. A Side of Len

**SM: *crying* So, I watched "Your World, My World" AGAIN and played it for like 100 times until my ears explodes**

**I realized that I shouldn't abandon my stories because that just means that I'm also abandoning my beloved Len and Miku! Huhuhuhuhu! **

**SM: I really love to ship them so much (Imma DIE HARD fan, oh yeah!) that I would take it with me in my grave**

**Huhuhuhu! I'm getting emotional! *raises and waves the yellow and teal flag***

**Chap. 13 – A Side of Len **

"Uh…" Miku's eyes slowly opened and found herself lying in the clinic bed.

Suddenly heat rose up to her face as she remembered the kiss.

'_W-was it a d-dream…?' _Miku wondered as she put her slender fingers in her lips.

Suddenly the door opened and the person she expected entered making here jump in surprised.

"Oh, you're awake. Are you alright now? You passed out after I took you here." Len said worriedly.

"Uh…y-yeah…" Miku averted her gaze away from Len.

'_I…I passed out?! So, was it real? It wasn't a dream?' _Miku was confused.

"What's wrong? Your face is red, do you feel sick?" Len asked worriedly as he approached Miku.

"I-I'm fine! Ah… um, what time is it?" Miku asked while trying to change the topic.

"Hmmm, it's already dismissal so it's… 4:45" Len answered as he looked at his watch.

Suddenly, upon hearing it, Miku snapped back to normal.

"WHAT?!" Miku's eyes widened.

"Wh-What is it?!" Len was startled by Miku's sudden reaction.

"Len it's already 4:45! 4:45! We're supposed to pick up Lemi in 4:00!" Miku panicked as she jumped out of the bed and ran to the classroom to take her stuffs.

Meanwhile, Len followed him with an anxious expression.

As they enter the class, Luka was about to talk to Miku, "Ne~ Miku-chan lets go home toge-"

"Sorry Luka, pass." Miku said as she hurriedly gathered her stuffs and went out.

"Len! Let's go to Karaoke!" Gakupo and the others invited Len.

"Len-pyon! Let's go home together! Don't go with that jerks!" A bunch of girls said as they cling on Len.

"What did you say?!" Gakupo was pissed off.

"Bring it on Purple-head!"

"Ah...Heh...he…I'm going to go on ahead!" Len faked a laugh as he sneaked out from the fight.

Len tried to catch up with Miku who was running towards Vocaloid Elementary School.

"Wait up! Miku!" Len called.

They finally arrived and saw that the school is already closed.

"I need to find Lemi!" Miku panicked as she tried to run without a certain direction when Len suddenly grasped her hand.

"Calm down." Len said.

"How can I even calm down in this situation?!" Miku yelled.

"I'll call Lemi's teacher and ask about her whereabouts." Len tried to remain calm as he grabbed his phone and dialed the number of Meiko.

'_When did he have the number of Lemi's teacher?' _Miku thought.

"Hello, oh…hai...I see…Thank you…Good day, bye." Len then sighed in relief.

"What did she say?" Miku asked.

"She took Lemi to our house and they are both waiting there for us." Len replied.

Miku sighed in relief as she tries to hold back her tears.

"Let's go." Len stretched out his hand to Miku.

Miku nodded with a smile and reached Len's hand as they both ran towards home.

* * *

><p>"Mama! Papa!" Lemi yelled at the sight of their parents.<p>

"Lemi!" Miku ran towards Lemi and hugged her.

"Thank you for taking care of Lemi for us." Len thanked Meiko.

"Oh, no worries! I'm going home now." Meiko replied with a smile as she bid farewell.

"Lemi, I'm sorry... mama and papa didn't pick you up earlier." Miku apologized with a frown.

"Nn, it's alright." Lemi replied with a smile.

Len picked the house keys and as he was about to open the door, a car parked and honked in front of the gate.

The three of them then turned to look.

It was a black and shiny limousine.

A familiar one in Len's eyes.

Miku would normally think that it was Rin again but this time it was different.

The driver wearing a black suit paired with black sunglasses exited from the limo as he went to open the car's door.

A pair of black heels touched the ground and slowly a figure emerged.

A woman in her 30's with dark brown curls that stopped on her neck.

She was wearing a formal black suit with her matching pearl accessories from her ear to her neck and to her wrists.

Next to her followed five men wearing black suits for what they could assume as her bodyguards.

Her red lips curled into grimace as she approached near the three.

Miku bowed in front of the woman who she recognized as her mother in law.

Len's mother was as pretty as usual.

Sometimes, Miku would think that she's too young to be a mother that even most of the people couldn't believe if she say she's a mother of two.

But her maturity and her motherly character would prove it otherwise.

"Good day to you ma'am, what made you visit us today?" Miku asked nervously as she tried to flash a smile.

She never got the chance to talk to Len's mother other than greetings and she never visited them since the wedding so she was pretty nervous by her sudden visit.

Although Miku admired Len's mother because of her eminent beauty, intelligence and charisma, she always felt uncomfortable around her.

Mrs. Kagamine glanced at Miku for a few seconds before she focused herself back to Len.

"It's been awhile Len. You didn't bother to visit back home in the mansion since your marriage so I was wondering if you were probably dead or... _that _girl held you back from visiting so that she could hog you all to herself." She glanced at Miku again with a scowl expression.

All Miku could do was to hold herself back from the urge to protest and to keep her head down in attempt to calm herself.

"Oh, and who is this little girl here?" Len's mother who seemed to recognized Lemi just now asked.

"My cousin." Miku answered instantly.

Len's mother turned her attention back to Len once again who kept quiet all the time.

"Let's have a tea inside." She smiled as she grabbed her son's shoulders.

Len reacted and grabbed her hand tightly and shoved it down.

"What is it that you need?" Len decided to ask straightforwardly.

Miku's eyes widened in surprised.

She and Len had been classmate for almost a year and she never saw Len this irritated with someone moreover to his own mother.

She saw him argue with his father the day before their marriage but she could see that his anger today was different and clearer.

She find the situation totally unbelievable since Len always have that angelic face of his and one of the reason he was popular is because of his kindness so for this to happen is near to impossible.

"Oh my, is this how you talk to you mother?" Len's mother sighed in disappointment.

"Drop the crappy talk and let's get to the point." Len loosened his necktie and ran his right hand to his soft, silky blonde hair making it a little bit messy.

His eyes turned from soft touch of sea blue to a sharp metallic blue.

Miku once again got confused by the sudden change of Len.

The way he spoke and his appearance was far too different from the Len she knew, more like the total opposite.

The Len in front of her now was a different persona.

He looks cool, scary-looking and...wild?

Miku couldn't describe it by words.

And did she forgot mentioned that he's hot?

Miku was blushing unconsciously as she stared at the unfamiliar Len.

"So did something happened at that bastard's company again?" Len raised an eyebrow.

"Calling your own father as 'bastard', you never change, huh?" Len's mother once again sighed in disappointment.

Len rolled his eyes as he placed his left hand to his hips.

"Okay, I will get straight to the point. The Kagamine Head wants to see you as well as your bride for the annual family gathering this week so I advised you to get prepared for the report and for the _challenge_. As for the company, it's doing well, we won't be needing you for awhile." She took a cigarette from her pouch and let one of her bodyguard lit it.

"I'll be _on_ with it." Len answered briefly.

"Very well." She smirked before she signaled her bodyguards for them to take the leave.

"I'll notify them then." His mother said lastly before entering to her shiny black limousine.

Len, Miku and Lemi watched as the limousine drove away.

As it disappeared from their sight, Miku and Lemi sighed in relief.

"Mama, that auntie is really scary." Lemi commented.

"You shouldn't say that Lemi, that auntie is daddy's mommy after all." Miku lectured Lemi.

"But you thinks so too, right?" Len inserted before entering the house.

Miku felt a chill on her spine as Len spoke with his not-so-Len-voice.

* * *

><p>"H-hey...what was that all of the sudden?" Miku followed Len inside.<p>

"Mama, I'm going to take a shower." Lemi excused herself as she went to the bathroom upstairs.

Len went to their bedroom and threw his bag on floor before he laid on the bed with his hands and feet spread wide open.

"L-Len..." Miku followed him cautiously.

"What is it?" Len returned to his usual tone with a hint of tiredness in his voice.

"Th-that... awhile ago..." Miku tried to bring up the topic.

"Ah... the annual family gathering...? No need to get worked up with it. It's just a normal family gathering." Len answered with his eyes still close.

"N-no...not that..." Miku bit her lower lip.

Miku find it hard to speak to Len now since she saw that side of Len which surprised her.

She felt like she was speaking to a stranger which is pretty uncomfortable for her.

"...about..What just happened to you? Why were you acting that way? I was really surprised you know." Miku tried her best to let it out.

"..." Len didn't answered.

Miku approached closer towards Len and saw his peaceful sleeping face.

"Geez, you were already sleeping..." Miku sighed.

She tried to get Len in the proper sleeping position.

She stopped at seeing a black feather necklace on his chest.

Miku never paid attention to it before but now she realizes how beautiful it really is.

_'Ah... Len really looks like an angel. A white and black-feathered angel.' _Miku thought as she pulled the blanket over him.

"...Goodnight..."

* * *

><p>"You did what?!" Rin almost got choked by her orange cake dessert.<p>

"I'm just there to inform and to give them my greetings, that's all." The pretty woman said.

"But mother, you know how much Len dislike your presence. For you to just show up like that..." Rin frowned.

"I know. That's why I find your brother an interesting guy. It's a shame how he got married to a disgraceful girl." She commented as she took a sip from her peppermint tea.

"..." Rin decided not to protest against her to avoid having an argument.

"But to think that he used marriage to get away from me, he's such a harsh son." She frowned.

"Why do you think so?" Rin asked before taking a bite from her favorite flavored dessert.

"...That guy, is not as pure and innocent as they all think he is. He is a bitter man, sugarcoated with kindness." She said before taking another sip.

"I know him best. I'm his mother after all." she continued.

"..." Again, Rin decided not to say a single word of protest, instead she just continued eating her dessert and enjoyed the teatime with her mother.

_'I wonder what the Kagamine head is hiding on her sleeves for the challenge now that the coming of age has come for Len. Knowing her, it will be unpredictable.'_

**~END**


End file.
